Pokemon XD: The serch for Ashley Ketchum
by jedi bobs
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Pokemon: The Elite Challenge. The story starts off Right after Ashley the daughter of Ash and May receives her first pokemon. This story is Rated M for Violence,Sex,Language,and Attempted Rape. Parrings Ash&May Brock
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon XD: The search for Ashley Ketchum

This is a sequel to my story Pokemon: The Elite Challenge. The story starts off Right after Ashley Ketchum the daughter of Ash and May receives her first pokemon. This story is NC-17 for Violence, Sex, Language, and Attempted Rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 1

It has been a week since Ashley Ketchum got her very first pokemon, Pichu, and started her journey. They got off to a rocky start, but her dad said that him and Raichu were the same way. After Pichu let her know he didn't like it's pokeball, Ashley decided that he could stay out of the ball. After 2 days they made it to Viridian city, to challenge the gym leader, but, she had to have at least 3 pokemon to compete. Ashley decided that she would challenge the gyms like her dad and she also decided that she would enter contest like her mother. After leaving Viridian city, Ashley came across a Rattata. Pichu and Rattata battled and she caught it. While she was in Viridian forest, she came across a Pidgeot. This Pidgeot was in fact her father's old friend. Pidgeot let her get on her back and took her for a ride to it's nest where she showed Ashley her baby Pidgey. Pidgeot explained that her baby needed a good trainer to take care of her. Ashley decided that she would like to be Pidgey's trainer. Pidgeot approved, but Ashley had to capture Pidgey on her own. After she caught Pidgey, Pidgeot carried Ashley to the end of the forest where she would pick up a trail that would take her to Pewter City, The home of her Uncle Brock. His brother, Forrest was the Pewter City Gym leader and she was looking forward to battling him. On the outskirts of the city she ran into a man who was trying to sell her so rocks as souvenirs. Ashley was prepared for this, by her father, and told Flint who she was. Flint was happy to meet her and took her to the Pewter City Gym. After catching up with her Uncle Brock eating lunch prepared by him, and showing him her pokemon, Ashley was ready to challenge the Forrest. Upon entry to the gym, she was greeted by Ludicolo, Steelix, Geodude, Forretress, Crobat, Swampert, and Sudowoodo. All the sudden there was a big explosion in the gym and 2 figures stood there in the smoke

"Prepare fro trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To reach for the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Persian, that's right"

"Wobuffet"

"Team Rocket! I thought you guys were not going to bother us again." said Brock

"Yea, well, we are as good as out word, Team Rocket is not after Ash, we are not part of Team

Rocket the organization, anymore, and we are part of Team Cipher now"

They took off there "R" shirts and in it's place was a "C" shirt

"Now we are looking for a trainer named Ashley, she was suposed to be here now!" said Jessie

"I am Ashley." she said

"Good, now if you come along nicely, no one will get hurt." said Jessie

"I don't think so, My dad told me about you." said Ashley

"Who is your dad?" asked James

"You know him quite well, Ash Ketchum." said Brock

"So that is Ash and May's daughter huh, good, such a weekling." said Jessie

"I'll show you how week I am, How about a battle?" Said Ashley

"Fine, Go Dustox" said Jessie

"Ok, Pichu, I choose you." said Ashley "Thundershock them."

The Thundershock hit Dustox and Team Cipher electrocuting them

"That hurt. That Pichu of yours, Is it..." asked Jessie

"Yes it's Raichu's baby." said Brock

"Good, if we can't have Raichu, well have it's offspring." said Jessie. "Time for our secret weapon's the boss gave us, right James"

"Right, go Houndoom" said James

"Go Seviper" said Jessie

Both pokemon came out of there pokeballs and had a dark aurora around them.

"Oh shit, Shadow pokemon." said Brock "How the hell did you get them?"

"From our boss, of course." Said Jessie

"You know using shadow Pokemon comes with a life sentence don't you/" said Brock

"If we are caught." said Jessie

"Ashley get out of here, I'll hold them off." said Brock

"No I want to help." said Ashley grabbing a pokeball from her belt

"Trust me, I doubt that your dad would have much of a chance ageist shadow pokemon, trust me get out of here and call your Aunt Jenny." said Brock

Ashley started to run; Brock's Steelix tried to battle, but was no match for the shadow pokemon. Jessie and James then caught up to Ashley and whisked her away in there meowth balloon.

Ash and May were at there house in Palette Town making love, when the door bell rang. "Damn, we'll be there in a minute." said Ash as he put on his bath robe. "You stay there May, I'm not done yet." said Ash

"Hurry and get rid of them Ash." said May

Ash opens the door and an Officer Jenny is standing there. "Is this the Ketchum residence?" said Jenny

"Yes is, is there a problem Officer?" Asked Ash

"Are you the Father of Ashley Ketchum?" asked Jenny

"Yes, what's the problem, did Ashley do something wrong?" asked Ash

"Can I come in and talk to you and your wife?" asked Jenny

"I supose so." said Ash as he let Jenny in. "May, Officer Jenny is here and it has something to do with Ashley."

May got her cloths back on and went into the kitchen to talk to Officer Jenny

"I just go a call from my sister, the Pewter City Jenny" said Jenny

"Brock's wife." interupted Ash

"Yes. The Pewter city Gym was attacked by 2 members of Team Cypher, named Jessie and James." said Jenny "They had Shadow Pokemon, and Brock tried to battle them, but he got seriously hurt. Your Daughter was running to get help but they caught up to her, but she was no match for them, and they kidnaped her."

"Ashley was kidnaped?" you have to get her back." said Ash

"Before this Team Cypher was only intrested in pokemon, do you have any idea why they would want your daughter?"

"If it was Jessie and James they want my Raichu." said Ash

"If those mother fuckers do anything to my baby, they will regret it." said May "They said they would leave us alone, they even got immunity for all there past crimes if they would help the police catch Team Rocket."

"We were able to take down Team Rocket, but we never got there boss though." said Jenny

"I'm going to Orre and getting our daughter back!" said Ash

"No, you should wait here for a ransom." said Jenny

"No, I am going to take out Team Cypher. May why don't you stay here." said Ash

"If you think that you will be going by yourself, think again. I am going with you too." said May

"Please be reasonable, you don't know what they will do to your daughter if you come looking for them." said Jenny

"If they do anything they will regret It." said Ash "Come on Raichu, we need to go up to Gary's lab to get some pokemon. I'll have my mom stay here in case there is a ransom demand." said Ash

Ash and May walk across the road and tell his mom what happened, she agreed to stay in Ash's house while they were in Orre. They then walked up to Gary's ranch and lab to retrieve some pokemon. "Hey Gary I need some of my pokemon." said Ash

"Are you actually going to battle?" asked Gary

Ash then explained what happened with his daughter.

"I see, I know how stubborn you are Ash, so I won't try to talk you out of it, but, you need to be prepared, so I have a contact in Orre that may help you, they are working on a top secret project and I think that you will be able to help them. Said Gary

"I'm just interested in getting my daughter back safe." said Ash

"Trust me, just go to Pokemon HQ lab just outside of Gateon Port, and ask to see Prof Krane. They may have a lead on the whereabouts of Team Cipher." said Gary

"O.K. I'll do it. Now I need Venusaur, Snorlax, and Muk." said Ash

"And I'll need Blazikin, Ivysaur, Blastoise, Delcatty, Eevee, and my Snorlax."said May

"Ash only has 4 pokemon; you'll need more than that to handle Orre." said Gary "You can use some of mine if you want."

"That's ok Gary. I'm calling Officer Jenny to get Blastoise and Liza to get Charizard." said Ash

Liza and Jenny teleport Blastoise and Charizard to Ash. "Ready to go May?" asked Ash

"Yes I am, but Ash how are we getting to Orre?" Asked May

"I knew that I may have to get somewhere fast, so I have been storing this." Said Ash pointing at a hot air balloon. "As soon As I hook Charizard up we can be on our way. Charizard I choose you." Charizard came out of its pokeball. It was not happy to be in it and it used it's flamethrower on Ash. "Good to see you too, Charizard. I need your help, My daughter Ashley was kidnapped and we need to go to Orre to rescue her. will you help me?"

Charizard nodded its head yes. Ash hooked Charizard up to the Hot Air balloon and they were off to Orre.

It took them a day to get to Orre. As soon as they landed in Gateon Port Ash recalled Charizard to it's pokeball and headed to the Pokemon center to get treatments for his pokemon. Ash and May were wearing cloaks with hoods. They walked up to the pokemon center and saw 2 very familiar people standing outside.

"Look Ash its Butch and Cassidy" said May

"They will know where Ashley is." said Ash. May and Ash walked up to the entrance hiding there faces.

"No one enters the Pokemon center without our permission" said Butch

"This Pokemon center is controlled by Team Cipher and only Team Cipher members can use it. For a small fee we can allow you to get treatment for any hurt pokemon." said Cassidy

"What is the fee?" said Ash

"The fee is One hundred dollars." said Cassidy

"We are not going to pay that fee. we are gong in anyway." said Ash

"Who the hell do you think you are telling us what you are going to do?" asked Butch

Ash pulled off his cloak and reveled himself "My name is Ash Ketchum and I want some information from you." said Ash

"Oh, the great pokemon master is here looking for his little girl. You better be getting back to Palette town if you know what's good for you." said Butch

"No. I want my daughter back." said Ash

"I don't think so; we gave you a chance, now we want your pokemon, If you want to leave in one piece."

"I don't think so." said Ash

"Prepare for trouble"

"And Make that double"

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To blight all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and lone."

"To grab for the stars above"

"Cassidy

"Butch"

"Team cipher Circling earth all day and Night

"So surrender now or you'll surly loose the fight"

"So Cassidy and Bitch want to fight." said Ash

"It's Butch you idiot." said Butch

"It may be Butch now, but it will be bitch when I an though with you." said Ash

"Fine, if that is how you8 want to play, Go Hypno!" Said Butch

"Go, Gengar" Said Cassidy.

The two pokemon came out of there pokeballs and they were darker than usually, and they had red blood shot eyes. "Our Shadow pokemon will make short work of you." said Butch

"Ok Raichu, ready for a battle?" said Ash

"Raichu." said Raichu

"Blazikin, I choose you." said May and her Blazikin came out of it's pokeball.

"Shadow Twister." said Butch

a black twister came out of Hypno and engulfed both Raichu and Blazikin

"Shadow Blitz" said Cassidy and Gengar smashed into Blazikin knocking it out.

"Now give is you pokemon and we won't hurt you." said Cassidy

"Fuck you. Blazikin return, take a long rest." said May

"Raichu full power thunder!" said Ash

The electric bolt hit Gengar but missed Hypno. Gengar was not fazed much

"Shadow pokemon can not be beat by ordinary pokemon." said Butch "Now who's the bitch now?"

"Fine, you don't want to play fair, I won't either, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax, Muk, Charizard, come on out!" said Ash "Venusaur Solar Beam, Blastoise Hydro Pump, Snorlax Hyper Beam, Muk Sludge Bomb, Charizard Overheat, Raichu Thunder!"

All 6 pokemon attacked as one and when it was all said and done, both Gengar and Hypno were knocked out.

Ash runs over and tackles butch to the ground, while May does the same to Cassidy. Ash knocks Butch out with a stiff right hand while May knocked Cassidy out with a kick to the head. May and Ash tie up Butch and Cassidy, when they come to they see a very angry looking Raichu looking at them.

"Where is our daughter being held?" Asked Ash

"Fuck you" said Butch

"Thunderbolt them Raichu!" said Ash. Raichu lets loose an electric bolt right into Butch and Cassidy "Now tell me where she is!"

"Go to hell!" said Cassidy

"Up the power Raichu" said Ash. Raichu let loose another electric bolt into Butch and Cassidy "I am sick of Asking the same question and not getting an answer, so this will be the last time. Where the fuck is my daughter!" yelled Ash

"You and you damn slut can go to hell." "Yelled Ash

"Fine, my Raichu's Thunder is enough to kill a human, so Raichu, thun-"

"O.K. well talk." said Butch "your daughter is being held in headquarters, we don't even know where it is." said Butch

"What does Team Cipher want with her." said Ash

"the rumor is that she is related to the boss. We really don't know" said Butch "Our jobs were to not let anybody into this pokemon center without paying us, now would you please let us go?"

"I'll let you go when Officer Jenny gets here." said Ash

Officer jenny finds Ash with Butch and Cassidy, arrests them, and takes them away. "Looks like

Team Cipher is carted off again" said Butch and Cassidy

"May do you know anybody in your family that would be capable of kidnapping?" said Ash

"No. How about yours?" asked May?

"No, It's just my mom and me. My grandparents and my dad died shortly before I was born." said Ash

I hope you like my story so far. Please R&R. thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon XD: The Search for Ashley Ketchum

Disclamer: This chapter is very dark. Please no children under 18. If attempted rape, sex, and cussing offend you please turn back now.

I do not own pokemon.

At the Team Cypher HQ we see Ashley in a room; it was a studio appartment, with a TV, a Nintendo WII, and a DVD player. Every few hours a Team Cypher grund brought Ashly a meal to eat. She tryed to escape a few times but was stopped by the Administrator that was garding the other door. Ashley realy wished that she still had he little pichu. There was a knock on the door, and this time the Administrator was delivering her food to her. "You have been a bad girl trying to escape, so I will have to punish you." said the Administrator. The Administrator slaped Ashley accross the face knoking her down. Ashley gets up but the Administrator hits her in the gut and then hits her in the face causing a gash on her eyebrow. "Now then time for your real punishment. Tell Kenny how bad you were you little whore." Kenny undid his belt and unbuttoned his paints. The door to the room opened again and James stood there in shock.

"The boss said this girl was not to be hurt." said James

"The boss never said anything like that." said Kenny

"Fine, I don't want this girl hurt." said James

"Get the fuck out of here." said Kenny "This girl needs to be properly punished."

"I don't think so." said James. James went over to Kenny and punched him right in the face, knocking him out. James then took him and threw him out of the room. James went over to Ashley who was crying. "There, there I'll male sure that no one hurts you again." said James and he hugged her. "Let me look at that eye..."

Elsewhere...

Ash and May have made it to Pokemon HQ and are standing outside the main gate. The gaurd at the gate has made a call, to make sure that Prof. Kane is expecting them. May reached into her backpack and grabed a pack of Ciggerettes and lit one up.

"May! when did you start smoking agian? I thought you gave them up when you got pregnet with Ashley?" asked Ash

"I never really gave them up, I sneek one in every now and then, usually when I am under great stress, like now." said May as she took a drag on her cigarette.

"You should have told me." said Ash "I am your husband."

"I know, but I didn't want you to be disappointed in Me." said May

"I guess I can forgive you." said Ash

The guard got off the phone, and said that Prof Kane is expecting them, and that he would escort them to see him. They walk up to the building and go in the main door, and the guard knocks on the door, "Ash and May Ketchum are here so see Prof Kane."

"Let them in." said a strikingly familiar voice. Then enter and they see their old friend Prof Oak.

"May, Ash it's good to see you again." said Prof Oak

"Prof Oak? We were supposed to see a Prof Kane." said Ash

"I know, Prof Kane is a code name I have for myself. I'll explain everything. A few years ago, a trainer came to Orre with what is now called a Shadow Pokemon. He set up an organization to distribute them. Congress passed a law that states any person caught using a Shadow Pokemon will spend the rest of there life in Jail. The thing is that no police officer, no trainer has ever been able to beat a shadow pokemon until today when you beat 2 shadow pokemon. Team Cipher has managed to take over all aspects of Orre. 6 years ago a member of Team Cipher defected from that organization. He brought with him a few shadow Pokemon and told us how they were being made. I was brought in by the government 5 years ago in hopes of finding a method to help stop Shadow Pokemon. I was sent here and given a code name for myself and Gary to communicate in case he needed help with the lab. I believe I have found a way to beat Shadow Pokemon. I just need a powerful trainer that can field test the unit..." said Prof Oak "Gary has told me about Ashley, and you wanting to go after Team Cipher. I believe that you and May would be the perfect 2 to help me."

"How do you beat Shadow Pokemon?" asked Ash "It took 6 pokemon using there most powerful attacks to beat 2 Shadow Pokemon." said Ash

"I know. The method I have developed is called snagging." said Oak "I have developed a machine that will be on your back, and a pair of glasses that will identify Shadow Pokemon. "The Snag Machine charges a Pokeball and you use that to capture it like you would a normal Pokemon. If you have 6 pokemon the pokeball will be teleported here instead of my lab. Here I will be able to study them, and hopefully find a way to purify them."

"I'm In." said Ash

"I thought you would be. Here is the machine." Prof Oak pushed a button and the snagger came out of the floor. Ash put the backpack on and put on the glove. "Now you can only snag shadow pokemon with that machine. You can not snag regular pokemon. Here are the Glasses that go with the machine." said Oak

"Give them to May. She will be able to identify while I am battling." said Ash

"Now for a special feature on this Snag Machine. If you have 6 pokeballs attached to them, you can change pokemon at will with the ones at my lab in Palette Town." said Oak. "I have a very special tool for you." said Oak as he gave Ash a box with a bow on it. Ash opened the box and in

It was a purple and white pokeball with an M on it

"What kind of pokeball is this?" asked Ash

"It is a master ball. The master ball will catch any pokemon. You can only use this one time, so don't waste it on a Weedle or something like that." said Oak

"I won't Do you have any leads on Team Cipher?" asked Ash

"Yes I do, there is a tournament being held in Pyrite Town's Coliseum with the winner being receiving a Shadow Pokemon and membership into Team Cipher. Pyrite Town is a really rough town, so be careful" said Oak

"We will" said Ash

The next day they get to Pyrite Town and check it out. There are drugs and alcohol everywhere. At every street corner it seams that there is a hooker. Ash and May make it to the coliseum to register "Welcome to the Pyrite Coliseum tournament. Your name please" said the secretary

"Ash Ketchall" said Ash changing his last name so that Team Cipher won't know it is him.

"You are now registered. You happen to get the last spot on the roster. There is a party at the nightclub tonight and tomorrow the tournament starts." the Secretary said

"Thank you." said Ash It was 9:00 local time and Ash and May made there way to the nightclub. A lot of people were smoking and drinking. Ash introduced himself to some of the trainers; some even were hitting on May. Ash got 2 beers for himself and May and they went to a table to relax a little.

"You know maybe since this is such a bad town we should act a little bad ourselves." said Ash

"I think your right." said May as she lit a cigarette. They got up to the dance floor and started to dance. Ash's hands were all over May and May's hands were all over Ash. They were groping and kissing. By midnight they decided to leave and find the hotel that the participants were staying. One they go to there room they decided the best way to make people believe they were bad asses was to make loud sex sounds.

"We will get Ashley back safe and sound." wished Ash

"I love you." said May

"I love you too" Said Ash and he kissed her tongs made contact. "Do you want to do this for real?"

May nodded "Fuck me hard with your big dick" said May. They started to kiss. Ash ripped open Mays shirt and bra exposing her breasts. Ash grabbed them and started to suck the nipples as May moaned loud. Ash went down and took off May's panties and pants and went to work eating her out. "Yea eat my fucking cunt. Shit, you do that very fucking well, Finger fuck me. I can't wait to get that dick into my fucking pussy." The moaning in the room was very loud. "Make me come. Faster, yea flick you fucking tong over my clit. Goddamn that feels fucking good. You are making me come." May started to quiver all over and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed. As soon as she recovered, May undressed Ash and started to suck his dick. "How do you like this big boy, bet you can't wait to make me your bitch?" May was really going to town on Ash.

"May you better stop now or else." Ash said quietly

"O.K. give me you dick inside my cunt! Fuck me hard!" said May very loudly May positioned herself on the bed as Ash penetrated her wet pussy. "Fuck me, Fuck me, and fuck me hard. Make me your fucking bitch!" the bed was banging on the wall. "Goddamn it, you are fucking my brains out."May smiled and kissed her husband and she whispered in his ear" I love you Ash."

"I love you too May." Ash whispered back

"Fuck me harder" May yelled in between moans. Ash picked up the pace "Goddamn it, you are making me come again" said May. May climaxed again and Ash continued pounding her they switched positions to May being on top they continued on for 5 more minutes and Ash let May know that he was close. May got off him and started to suck his dick again "Give me my reward! I want your big load in my mouth." Ash exploded inside of May's mouth and she continued on getting the last drop up. "Guess you forgot to fuck me in my ass." said May

"Damn it, I knew I was forgetting something." said Ash

May cuddled up next to Ash "That was really good lover" she whispered.

"I know, I doubt that anybody didn't know what we were doing" he whispered back

"Mind if I have a smoke? You know I don't like swallowing." said May

"Just this once, just to reinforce the bad girl concept" said Ash

The next day Ash and May went to the colossus for the tournament. May was the coach while Ash would be battling The first round and defeated a young trainer with ease the next round was a little more challenging, and now he was ready for the final round

"This battle is between Ash of cinnabar Island and Mirror B from right here in Pyrite Town. Each trainer may only use 3 pokemon, so Let the battle begin!" said the ref

"Ludicolo, I choose you!" said Mirror B

"Charizard I choose you!" said Ash as Charizard came out of its pokeball.

Charizard went after the Ludicolo and made short work of it. Knocking it out in 10 seconds flat. An Electrode and Sudowoodo were sent out to battle but Charizard took them out fast as well and Ash won the tournament. After the tournament Mirror B came to Ash "Hey kid you are the kind of trainer that my boss is looking for, I am a member of Team Cipher and I would like to offer you a position in our organization." said Mirror B

"What would I do?" said Ash

"We have been looking for a trainer to be in charge of the Pokemon center here in Pyrite Town. The one that we had left the organization." said Mirror B

"Would I get to meet the boss of the organization?" said Ash

"No, the boss is a very busy man; I'm just the administrator for this town." said Mirror B." I would be your supervisor. The first thing you would need to do is loose the little slut over there. I was in the room beside you, and she just isn't good enough for a member of Team Cipher."

"Okay I'll lose the whore, when can I see HQ?" asked Ash

"I won't be going there for a very long time. I was just at an administrator meeting yesterday and there won't be another for a few months." said Mirror B

"Good, you just told me what I wanted to know." said Ash

"Why do you...your with the cops aren't you?" said Mirror B

"No I am not, I am Ashley Ketchum's father and I want to know where your HQ is so I can get her back." Said Ash

Mirror B reached down to his belt and grabbed a pokeball. "I don't think so. I am going to take you out Mr. Pokemon Master. Dragonite I choose you." said Mirror B

"Ash be careful, that is a Shadow Pokemon" said May

"I will, Snorlax, Donphan I choose you." said Ash

"Pitiful, ordinary pokemon Hyper Beam" said Mirror B

"I don't think so, dodge and use a double hyper Beam Attack" said Ash

Dragonite let loose a hyper beam but Ash's pokemon dodged and used there Hyper beams on Dragonite both getting a direct hit. Dragonite did not flinch much

"Snorlax, Donphan return, take a nice long rest, now go Blastoise and Glalie" said Ash

Hyper Beam them again!" commanded Mirror B but nothing happened

"You forget that hyper beam can not be used right away, now Blastoise and Glalie double Ice Beam" said Ash the Double Ice beams hit there mark encasing Dragonite in ice. "Good job guys." Ash grabbed an empty pokeball from his belt and pressed a button on the control pad on his arm "Now pokeball go!" said Ash. The pokeball ash had in his hand charged and Ash tough the ball and it hit Dragonite on the head, catching it, it wobbled 3 times before the red light went off signaling that Dragonite was snagged.

"You mother fucker, you stole my pokemon!" said Mirror B

"Yes I do. Now then tell me where your HQ is1" said Ash

"Go to hell." said Mirror B as he reached into his vest and got out a hand gun "My boss told me what to do if I ever came across you." Mirror B fired the gun right at Ash

Raichu saw the bullet and jumped in front of the bullet using a new move Safeguard. A veil of light encircled Ash and Raichu, and the bullet dropped harmlessly onto the ground Raichu the let loose a Thunder Attack right at Mirror B that fried him causing massive burns. Ash went over to Mirror B "Tell me what I need to know so I can rescue my daughter." said Ash

"I...guess I might as well tell you, the boss will kill you for this, the base is outside of Phenac City. Look for..."

Mirror B let out one last breath and died.

"Why did you do that Raichu?" said Ash

"Rai-Chu Rai Ria Rai Chu chu chu" said Raichu

"You were only protecting me? You weren't sure that you could pull off safeguard Again? And you panicked? I guess I can forgive you, and thank you. At least we have a lead now where the base is." said Ash


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long delay. I had a major case of writers block.

Ash and May finally get to Phenac City. There is a guard outside waiting. "SO the little pokemon trainer comes to Phenac City. The boss warned me that the great Ash Ketchum would show up here, and I was to take him out, let's go Dragonite!!" said the Goon

The Dragonite came out of its pokeball "Ash be careful, it's a Shadow Pokemon!" Said May

"Thanks May." said Ash "Charizard I choose you!" Ash's Charizard went into battle. The two pokemon tent tooth and nail. But, this Dragonite was very powerful and managed to take out Charizard "Charizard return, you deserve a nice long rest." Ash sent Snorlax and then Venusaur into battle to weaken the Dragonite a little further. Finally Ash sent out Raichu to finish it off. Ash powered up a pokeball with the snag machine and snagged it. The grunt started to run but was caught by Ash and Raichu. The grunt finally reviled the whereabouts of the base. Ash and May then took the grunt to Phenac city Jenny. Ash and May decided to stay the night in the local hotel. Before they went to bed Ash was thinking of something. "You know May the shadow pokemon that we are encountering are getting stronger and stronger."

"I know Ash, but we have to keep going and hope that our pokemon won't fail." said May

"I got lucky that that grunt didn't know how to handle that Dragonite. If he did, we would have been in some serious trouble." said Ash

"You have some of the strongest pokemon in the world Ash, outside of a Ledgendary pokemon, I don't know any pokemon that is stronger." said May

"That's it may, your a genius" said Ash

"What are you going to do catch a Ledgendary? Even you can't do that. No trainer has ever captured one." said May

"Then there is a first time for everything." said Ash as he went outside onto the balcony "Charizard I choose you." Said Ash as he let Charizard out of his pokeball "Hey buddy, I have an important mission for you if you're up for it. I need you to go to Johto. I need you to Lake Johto and tell our old friend that we need its help. We'll be here for the next few days so that you can find us."

Charizard nodded and was off to Johto. "What was that about us staying here for a few days?" asked May

"I really don't want to, but if we run into a decent trainer with a Shadow pokemon we will be in trouble. I need to check in with Gary tomorrow and get another pokemon just in case." said Ash

The next Day Ash was up at the crack of dawn along with May. They went to the Pokemon center to get in touch with Gary

"Thank god you called Ash!" said Gary

"What's wrong?" asked Ash

"Your Daughter has just been rescued and taken to the Phenac City Emergency room." said Gary

Ash and May immediately left the Pokemon center and went to the Emergency room where they were reunited with there daughter. They walked up to Ashley's room where the Doctor told them that he had her under heavy sedation. When they went in, and gave her a kiss they walked out to talk to the Doctor. "What happened?" asked Ash

"She has a broken nose, broken leg, various ribs were broken, and welts on her back. She was beaten." said the Doctor.

"Those basterds! I will get them for this!" said Ash

"Doctor, was there any other kind of abuse?" said A fearful May

"Are you talking about rape?" said the Doctor, and May shook her head yes. "No, her hymen is still intact."

"At least there is that." said Ash "Where are her rescuers? We would like to thank them for helping our Daughter."

"They are at the police station being interrogated. They are part of team Cipher." said The Doctor. "I'll call Officer Jenny and request a meeting."

The next day Ashley and May were able to talk to Ashley. They didn't say much about her ordeal, except that her little Pichu was still at Cipher HQ. Ash's Mom Delia had made the trip to Orre to see her granddaughter. Ashley's doctor came in and told Ash that they could go see Ashley's Rescuers. Delia stayed at the hospital while Ash and May went to see the rescuers. When Ash and May finally was taken to there holding cell they saw 2 familiar faces

"Jessie and James! Team Rocket!" said Ash

"That's right twerp. We rescued your daughter." said James

"Why, you kidnapped her and took her to your boss." said Ash

"We thought we knew the real reason he wanted to see her, but the way they were treating her was wrong. We may be bad people, but we are not evil." said James "We are very sorry about what happened. We even managed to save her pokemon from the boss. A nurse Joy took them and our Pokemon to the Pokemon center."

"Why the fuck did you kidnap our daughter." said Ash

"Our boss order it, we did not want to at first, we may be many things, but kidnapers are not one of them." said James "He told us that he was her Grandfather, and that is why he always had us on your trail, to keep an eye on you. All we know was that he was interested in making you his heir, but, after a while he also realized that you would never be a willing part of team rocket. He decided that if he could train Ashley right, he would have a legitimate heir. We saw how he was "training" her, and we decided to put a stop to him once and for all." said James.

"I see, so my dead Father did this, huh." said Ash "My father died shortly after I was born."

"I don't know what your mother said to you about him, but ask her about him. Our bosses name is Geovonii Ketchum" said James.

"I will." said Ash "But I think that you are a bunch of liars."

"By the way twerp, if you go to HQ be prepared, he has a Shadow Lugia." said James.

Ash and May immediately went to the pokemon center to get her pokemon, Persian offered to translate for Pichu, but Ash understood what it was saying. Nothing happened; it was stuck in its pokeball, which it hates. Ash and May returned to the Hospital. "Hey Ashley, I got something for you." said Ash

"What did you get for me Daddy?" asked Ashley.

Ash took out the three pokeballs and let out Pichu, Pidgey, and Rattata "My Pokemon! Pichu Pidgey and Rattata" said Ashley

"I need to talk to your Grandmother for a minute, your mom will stay here." said Ash

Ash and Delia went outside "What do you need to talk about." asked Delia

""I want to know about my dad." said Ash

"I told you everything before." said Darla

"The truth this time Mom." said Ash "I found out that he kidnapped Ashley" said Ash

"Geovonii did that?" said a surprised Darla

"So it's true" said Ash

"Yes. When I met your father he was a nice young man, like you. We fell deeply in love. We got married and we founded Team Rocket together. Team Rocket was all about studding pokemon and helping pokemon trainers, at first. Power courpted your father, and slowly instead of helping pokemon trainers they started steeling them. When I realized that he was evil, I left him while pregnant with you. After you were born, he tried to kidnap you, but, his brother stopped him His brother was a much better trainer that him and warned him that if he ever tried to take you or hurt you or any other contact with you, he would take him out." said Delia

"Who is his brother?" said Ash

"Have you ever wondered why we live in Palette?" Said Ash

"It is Prof Oak." said Ash

"Yes. He bought our house for us in Palette, and kept watch on us." said Delia.

"Why didn't you tell me about him when I got older, Why didn't you tell me when Team Rocket started to come after Pikachu?" asked an angry Ash

"I was scared that you would go looking for him. I did not want you to turn out like him, besides when you beat Jessie and James that last time, I thought that he gave up on you." said Delia

"You are right about one thing, I am going to go looking for him, and when I find him, I will make him pay for what he did to Ashley." said Ash

The next few days when by and Ashley started to talk about what happened, what Kenny tried to do, and what James and Jessie did. After a few days Officer Jenny and the Orr District Attorney came to an agreement, Jessie and James were going to turn states evidence in return for Immunity. They were going to be kept safe at the Oak lab where Gary and Tracy agreed to protect them. After Jessie and James were taken to the Oak ranch Officer Jenny told Ash that the police did not have the manpower to go after Team Cipher. Ash called Max, Misty and Brock to come to Phonetic City because he needed there help. Once everybody was there they had a discussion on what to do. It was decided that Ash would go hunt down his father. Max and May would stay with Ashley incase Geovonii made another Kidnapping attempt while Brock and Misty would go help Ash hunt down Geovonii. The day before Ash was to leave Phonetic City, and while Ash was taking a nap Charizard returned with the pokemon that Ash asked for help from. Ash then 'Caught' it in a pokeball. Later on Ash and May were in there hotel room, staying together the final night before Ash went on his mission.

"I wish that I could come with you Ash." said May taking a drag on a Cigarette.

"I wish that you could come too, but I need you to say and be with Ashley." said Ash

"I know, but you could be killed." said May

"I know, but I have a secret weapon, just incase things get bad." said Ash

"I love you, and just in case something does happen, I want to make love to you." said May

After a night of lovemaking Ash and May make there way to the hospital to say goodbye to Ashley "I don't want you to leave dad." said Ashley

"I have to put a stop to the person who did this to you." said Ash

"Let the police handle it." said Ashley

"I would if I thought that they could handle it." said Ash "Besides your Uncle Brock and Aunt Misty will be going with me." said Ash

"I still don't want you to go." said Ashley

"I'll be back soon. I promise. would you do a big favor and take care of your mom for me while I'm gone." Asked Ash

"I will dad. Be very careful." Said Ashley

"I will, And will make another promise to you, when I get back, and you fell like it I will battle you." said Ash

"Really?" said Ashley

"Yes, I never back out of a battle." said Ash "I love you kiddo"

"I love you to dad." said Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: This is it, the last chapter. I hope that it will be a good read and good ending for this story___

Ash, Brock, and Misty leave and make there way to the Cipher HQ. After they got clear Ash told them of his plan. "You know that Geovonii has a Shadow Lugia." said Ash

"NO way, how the hell are you going to beat that?" asked Misty

"The only way that I can, with the snag machine and a masterball." said Ash

"What if he has another surprise in store for you? If he has a Lugia, he may have another Ledgendary like Ho-Oh." said Brock

"That is why I brought along a secret weapon in this Pokeball." said Ash

"Charizard?" asked Misty "I really don't think even Charizard could take out a legendary."

"He did one time he took out an Articuno." said Brock

"No it's not Charizard or any other pokemon I have. You remember back when we were in Johto, when we came across a very special Pokemon?" asked Ash

"Yea, I remember Celebi." said Misty

"And I remember Suicune and the other Ledgendary." said Brock

"No remember the Island we found on top of a mountain?" said Ash

"You don't mean you have..." said a shocked Brock

"You mean you have the pokemon that killed you?" said Misty

"Yes I have Mewtwo." said Ash

"Are you sure that it can be trusted Ash?" asked Brock

"Yes, but since May knows what happened all those years ago, I didn't tell her I got him." said Ash

After a day of traveling they finally got to there destination, Team Cipher Headquarters. A grunt was guarding the Door

"Who the Fuck are you?" asked the Grunt

"I am Ash Ketchum, and I am here to see Geovonii." said Ash

"I was told what to do if you ever came here, the boss gave me a special Shadow Pokemon to deal with you!" said the grunt

Ash got a Pokeball from his belt "I wouldn't do that If I were you." said Ash. At the same time Raichu's cheeks started to crackle with electricity

"Oh the great Pokemon Master is treating me, I'm scared." said the Grunt sarcastically

"I warned you, let's go Sceptile" said Ash as Sceptile came out of its pokeball

"Fine Pokeball go!" said the grunt and a Caterpie came out of the grunts pokeball. "What the fuck is that little thing?"

"It's not even a Shadow Pokemon Ash" said Misty who was wearing the Snatch Machine's Glasses

"Good. Sceptile, Solar Beam!" said Ash. The Caterpie and the grunt were blown though the door. A view screen came on and it was Geovonii "Glad you could make it here son. Now why don't you meet me in my personal chambers on the top floor, no one will get in your way!" said Geovonii and the screen went blank

"Sceptile return." said Ash

"We better be careful, it's probley a trap" said Misty

"I know. Did you bring your Pokemon along?" asked Ash

"Yes I brought my 6 strongest, Gyarados, Starmie, Golduck, Kingdra, Corsola, and Azumarill." said Misty

"I also brought my strongest 6, Steelix, Crobat, Swampert, Golem, Sudowoodo, and Forretress" Said Brock

"Good, we may need them" said Ash as they walked into the building. After climbing the stairs to the 13th floor, they opened the door, and a person was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry, but the boss said that if you can get though me, which you won't then, and only them can you see him on the roof. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kenny, and it will be a great pleasure destroying the great Pokemon Master." said Kenny

"You son of a bitch! You are going to pay for what you did to my daughter!" yelled Ash

"Fuck you. That piece of shit deserved what she got, and more for being such a baby." said Kenny "I was just toughing her up!"

"You are a sick basterd. You are going down now!" said Ash

"Fine we'll battle, and what I have in store for you is nothing compared to what happened to your little girl." said Kenny "Pokeball go!"

Kenny though a pokeball and out of it came a Muk "OK Muk, let's go" said Kenny

"A poison type huh. Fine we'll fight fire with fire, let's go Muk" said Ash and Muk came out of its Pokeball, and a battle ensued between the poison types. Finally Ash's Muk KO'd Kenny's Muk.

"Muk return, let's go Tauros" said Kenny

"Muk, return." said Ash "You deserve a nice long rest." Ash pressed a button on his Snag Machine to rotate Muk to the Oak lab. And retrieve another Pokemon

"Ash be careful, it's a Shadow Pokemon" said Misty.

"Thanks, I got it covered. Let's go Tauros" said Ash and Ash's Tauros came out of its Pokeball. The two Tauros went head to head, with Kenny's getting the upper hand, and finally putting down Ash's Tauros.

"Tauros return, take a long break" said Ash. Ash then grabbed another Pokeball from his belt. "Tauros I choose you!" said Ash

"What the hell? I just knocked it out. Fine, I'm going to kill your Tauros. Shadow Tackle" said Kenny

"I don't think so. Doge and use Hyperbeam!" Said Ash. The strategy worked and Kenny's Tauros was weekend. Ash powered up the Snatch Machine and Snatched Kenny's Tauros

"So the little Pokemaster wants to play, let's go Charizard!" Said Kenny

Kenny Managed to KO Tauros again, but Ash returned it and sent it out again. This kept happening. When a Tauros was fainted Ash would return it and send it out again. Kenny was getting very frustrated not being able to Faint it. Kenny's Shadow Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Herocross and Raichu all fell to Ash's Tauros. "How the fuck did that thing keep getting recharged?" Said Kenny

"I'll tell you a secret, I have 30 of them, and I rotated them during the match." said Ash as he punched Kenny in the gut. Then he gave him a hard uppercut that broke Kenny's jaw. "Raichu, Thunder wave him!" Kenny was paralyzed from the Attack "I should beat you right here and right now, But, I'll let Jenny take you to jail and let you rot there." Ash then pulled a pokeball off his belt. "Butterfree, Stringshot." The Second Butterfree that Ash had, used its string Shot to tie Kenny up into a cocoon. "Butterfree return".

Ash and Company went though the Double doors that was at the end of the room and Climbed the stairs. And walked onto the roof. Sitting in a chair at the end of the roof was Geovonii along with his Persian. "I knew you would be here son." said Geovonii "How is your mother."

"None of your business. I am here to put an end to you once and for all." said Ash "I am a fully deputized member of the Pokemon League, and I hereby place you under arrest for crimes agenst Pokemon." said Ash

"I didn't know my son was such a comedian. Since you are my flesh and blood, I will give you a chance to surrender now, and become the heir of Team Cipher and Team Rocket, or you will meet your doom." said Geovonii.

"I will never surrender." said Ash

"Fine with me, But be warned, once I am done with you, I will go after you wife, your mom, and make my Granddaughter into my Heir." said Geovonii

"Just bring It." said Ash

"Fine. Pokeball go!" said Geovonii and a huge Pokemon came out of it, a Shadow Lugia. "I doubt that you have anything that can beat this."

Ash looked at Misty and she nodded that it was in fact a Shadow Pokemon. "I don't think I will need any pokemon to beat that. Masterball Go!" said Ash as he whipped out the Masterball that Prof Oak gave him. The ball swallowed the Lugia wobbled a few times and disappeared.

"My no good brother must have given you his only masterball. Fine, I underestimated you, but that won't happen again. Pokeball Go" said Geovonii and a Zapdos came out of the Pokeball.

"Ash watch out, that's a Shadow Pokemon." said Misty

"I kind of figured that he would be sending Shadow Pokemon at me from here on out." Ash took a Pokeball from his belt. "Let's get down to it. Snorlax, I choose you!" Said Ash. The big Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

The two pokemon went at it. , but in the end Snorlax was not a match for the Ledgendary Pokemon and Fainted "Snorlax return, you deserve a long rest, Donphan I choose you!" The Pokemon dueled until Zapdos went down and Ash snagged it. Geovonii sent out an Articuno next. Articuno took down Donphan with ease; Ash sent out Typhlosion witch also went down to Articuno, then Ash finally sent out Charizard. Charizard took out Articuno, but Charizard fainted as well. After Ash Snagged Articuno, Geovonii sent out Moltres. Ash then decided to play dirty, and sent out Blastoise, Feraligatr, Kingler, and Crawdaunt, all at the same time, to take down Moltres. One by one Moltres took down Kingler, Crawdaunt, and Feraligatr. Finally Blastoise used its newest move, Hydro Cannon to Knock out Moltres, so that Ash could snag it.

"You are a very good trainer Ash. I can see why Jessie and James lost so often to you. This time I will use my first pokemon, Persian, I choose you. Thunder." said Geovonii. The Persian let loose a thunder attack that fainted Blastoise.

"Blastoise return, you deserve a nice long rest. Fine you want to battle with your starting pokemon, so will I, let's go Raichu."

Persian tried Furry swipes, but Raichu was too fast and countered with an Iron Tail. Persian then used Double Team and managed to hit a Dig Attack to put Raichu on the defensive. Persian then used Pay Day to Knock Raichu down, and then used Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam Hit Raichu, but it managed to stay in the fight. Since Persian was unable to use another move right away, Raichu Used a Thunder Wave attack to paralyze it. Raichu finished Persian with a Thunder attack.

"Your Raichu is very good, and I am very impressed, not something that is done very often. If it means anything to you, I am also very proud of you." said Geovonii

"It doesn't mean a damn thing to me." said Ash

"Now you are going down to my final Pokemon, and there is not a pokemon alive that can stop It." said Geovonii as he let out his final Pokemon, Mew.

"Ash it is a Shadow Pokemon!" said Misty

"I doubt that even all our pokemon together can take that thing down!" said Brock

Mew hit Raichu with a Physic blast knocking it out. Ash ran over a retrieved his best Pokemon. "I could use the last of my reserves for this, but I also think that it would be a waste of time, so I will use my secret pokemon. Mewtwo, I choose you!" said Ash

Mewtwo came out of its pokeball "What the hell is that?" said Geovonii

"You created me 15 years ago. I escaped, and you tried to get me back 13 years ago. I wiped your memory of those events so you wouldn't try again. I should have stopped you once and for all then. Now your creation comes back to haunt you." said Mewtwo

Mew and Mewtwo start to battle, and nether pokemon can get the upper hand on the other. Mew uses Shadow attacks while Mewtwo uses regular Physic attacks. Finally Mew uses a Shadow Tackle put Mewtwo down for good. "NOW mew Kill them all. Start with the one with the hat." said Geovonii. Mew shot off a Shadow Blast attack straight at Ash. Raichu jumped in front of the Attack and took it full force, and it went down.

"Raichu no!" said Ash. Raichu got up but was obviously very badly hurt. And let loose its strongest Thunder Attack and fell over. The attack was a direct hit and Mew fell down.

"Ash Use the Snag Machine Now!" said Brock. Ash powered up a Pokeball and though it at Mew. The ball swallowed Mew and shook 2 times before it released Mew. Raichu staggered to its feet. Ash pulled Raichu's pokeball out and pointed it at Raichu. I know there is no point in me calling you back, so it's into your pokeball for you, Raichu return." A beam of light emitted from the pokeball and Raichu returned to its pokeball, only to come right back out. Raichu let out one final Thunder attack and fainted. Ash used another Snag Ball. The ball shook once, twice and three times and stopped, and disappeared.

"Imposable. No puny Raichu can take down a mew, no matter what condition the Mew is in." said Geovonii.

Ash ran over to Raichu and cuddled it. Brock checked Raichu over. "Ash Raichu is fading fast. The only thing that may save him is its pokeball. Ash returned Raichu to its Pokeball, Pressed a button on the Snag Machine and then looked up at Geovonii.

"Now it is time to deal with you. You can come peacefully, or by force your choice." said Ash

"Fuck you." said Geovonii as he started to run.

"Fine we do it the hard way." said Ash. Ash pulled a pokeball from his belt and though it. "Noctowl, I choose you. Stop Geovonii with Hypnosis" said Ash The flying pokemon came out of its pokeball and used its attack to knock Geovonii out.

Ash retrieved Geovonii and Kenny. Ash, Brock and Misty then made a cage so that they could transport Geovonii to the nearest police station. Once they got to the police station Ash called Gary to check on Raichu. "Hey Ash, I'm glad that you got Geovonii." said Gary on the video phone.

"Thanks, how's my pokemon." said Ash

"All but two are doing good." said Gary "I can't figure out Mewtwo though. It is healing, but having a thought time doing it. Raichu on the other hand, has severe injuries, and I have tried everything I know but I can't do anything for him." said Gary

"What about the Palette Nurse Joy?" said Ash?

"She came up very quick to examine him. She took one look at him and was shocked. This is the worst injury to a pokemon that she has ever seen. She is reporting it to the Local Jenny for Pokemon abuse. She tried to heal him, but nothing she did could do any good. She was going to take him to the Pokemon center to put him down, but I stopped her. As we speak an officer Jenny is on her way to get Raichu, and I won't be able to stop her..." said Gary

"What can we do?" asked Ash

"The nurse Joy here in Palette is a very capable one and I trust her judgment regarding Pokemon health. If she can't do anything, nether can any other Joy. We can do one of 2 things. I can transport Raichu to you so he can be with you when he goes, but he will be in great pain and suffering greatly, or I can give him to Joy." said Gary

"What about Professor Oak, do you think he can do anything?" Said Ash

"I thought of that, but he does not have access to a pokemon transfer center." said Gary

"I could deliver Raichu to him." said Ash

"You would need a very fast flier to do that, and your Charizard is not in the best of shape to make that long of a flight." said Gary

"I can use Pidgeot, He is as fast as Charizard, If not Faster." said Ash

"OK. I'll transfer Raichu to you, we will have to do it the old fashion way. Raichu would not survive the transfer with the snag machine. Since it won't do any good keeping him in the pokeball, you might as well let him out. You will have to act quickly." said Gary. Ash was already transferring Pidgeot to him via the snag Machine. While Gary was sending him Raichu. Ash let Pidgeot and Raichu out of there pokeballs. Raichu barley opened its eyes and looked at Ash and smiled.

"Guys can you..." said Ash

"We'll go to the hospital and tell May where you are, now hurry Ash!" said Misty

Ash Picked Raichu up and got onto Pidgeot's Back and off they went. It took 2 hours for them to reach Pokemon HQ and Professor Oak. Oak immediately started to examine Raichu. "I have checked Raichu out. There may be a way to save him." said Oak

"How?" asked Ash

"Raichu will have to learn Rest." said Oak

"I can't teach him to use rest in his condition." said Ash

"I know. There is a very dangerous way for him to learn it. A very powerful Physic type pokemon that already knows rest would have to use Physic to link minds with Raichu, and teach him rest, only then would he be able to learn it. The danger would not only be to Raichu, because he is so week, it could kill him, but If Raichu dies while linked to the other pokemon the other pokemon would die." said Oak "The biggest obstacle is that the Psychic pokemon would have to be a legendary pokemon. The Lugia and Mew that you sent me have not been purified."

"I have a legendary Pokemon at your lab, but he is very weak from the battle with Geovonii." said Ash "I will swap him now and see if he would be willing to take the risk."

Ash pressed a control on his Snag Machine and swapped pokemon. Ash then opened a pokeball and out came Mewtwo. "What pokemon is this? I have never seen or herd of this one before." said Oak

"This is Mewtwo professor Oak. But there is no time for explanations." said Ash. They explained what they wanted Mewtwo to do with Raichu and he agreed. Raichu was lying on the Lab table and Ash went over to talk to him. "Hey buddy, Mewtwo is going to try to help you get better, so you listen to him, OK?" Raichu nodded "Just in case something goes worn I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. I could not have stopped Geovonii or even be a pokemaster without you." Ash started to tear up

"Ash we better leave the room so Mewtwo has no distractions." said Oak

Ash and Oak went out of the room and they started to discuss what happened with Geovonii and also that Professor Oak was really Ash's Uncle. Ash also explained what Mewtwo was and how he met him. After two hours Mewtwo came out of the room exhausted. "I believe that Raichu will make a full recovery." said Mewtwo, and it collapsed.

Two days later Raichu was fully healed. Ash decided to return to Palette town, since Ashley was released from the hospital. Mewtwo decided to stay with Professor Oak to be studied and help Mewtwo understand himself. The next day Ash and Raichu made it to Ash's home and was welcomed home with a big hug from Ashley and a big kiss from May. After Brock and Misty explained what had happed to the Palette Jenny all charges agenst Ash for pokemon abuse were dropped. The police managed to hack into Giovanni's records and they discovered that the Shadow Pokemon that were sent to Oak were the only ones that were made Shadow after all. Kenny was sentenced to life in Prison, while Geovonii was sentenced to the death penalty. A few weeks passed and Ashley decided that it was time to restart her pokemon journey, but before she left she had a 3 on 3 battle with Ash. While Ashley held her own, and even managed to faint one of Ash's pokemon, but Ash was too strong For Ashley.

"Sorry Pumpkin, I had to do that, but, you did very well for a beginning trainer" said Ash

"That's OK Dad. I expected to loose. We will have a rematch someday where I will win." Said Ashley

"I am looking forward to it." said Ash

"Hey if you two are though it's time for dinner." said May from the house.

"Were coming honey." said Ash

"You know that mom stopped smoking again." said Ashley.

"No I didn't." said Ash

"Well she did, and I am happy that she did. I was wondering why you didn't get her to stop yourself?" asked Ashley

"I don't have much room to talk all high and mighty. Before you start, No I never smoked, except a cigar when your were born as a tradition, but something else, that I am not proud of, that your mom forgave me for." said Ash

"What did you do?" asked Ashley

"I may explain when you are older." said Ash

They get into the house and May gave Ash a big kiss

"Did you two have fun?" asked May

"Yes we did." said Ash "So you quit smoking. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I have a little tattle tale." said May smiling

"Sorry mom." said Ashley

"That's OK Sweetheart, I knew you would tell your dad, because you were proud of Me." said May

"So why did you quit?" asked May

"Well I had a hunch a few weeks ago about something. I have been getting sick, that is why I went to the doctor today." said May with a worried expression on her face.

Ash had a very worried face on him "You have cancer don't you." said Ash quietly

"No, silly." said May and she smiled "I'm Pregnant" said May

Ash's jaw dropped and then he a big whoop and said excitedly "I'm going to be a dad again"

Ashley was stunned as well, but then started smiling and gave her mom a big hug "I'm going to be a big sister now." said Ashley

"I guess all that time in Orre was not wasted on bad things.' said Ash

"No It wasn't." said May "I didn't cook supper, but I thought since tonight was Ashley's last night at home we would go out to eat and celebrate."

9 months later May gave birth to Ash Samuel Ketchum Jr.

The End

I hope that you have enjoyed my story. I am going to go back and write what Ash did that May forgave him for and there wedding. Please review this story and give me some feedback on what I could do to make the next one better. Thank you.


End file.
